


Marry Me

by miss_rae_lin



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24298099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_rae_lin/pseuds/miss_rae_lin
Summary: Today is a big day for both Summer and Kyle. Oneshot.
Kudos: 4





	Marry Me

The sun lay just behind the tree line, casting a hazy blue color along the sky with fading orange, pink, and purple. Stars were starting to appear, sparkling like diamonds. And a full, harvest moon started its climb to the sky on the opposite tree line of the sun.

A romantic night for a wedding.

As Kyle stood, waiting for the music to start, he recalled a moment from his childhood. He and Summer were playing the fairytale game. It came to the point in the story where the prince and princess were to be married. But Summer refused because it was the middle of the day.

“It has to be like in the stories,” little Summer had stated. “Just after the sun sets and the moon is in the sky. A big, fat moon and lots of twinkling stars.”

“But why?” young Kyle had asked. He had been ready to finish the game and go inside.

And with the bossiness that only became worse as she grew older, Summer replied, “Because that is when it is perfect and romantic.”

Her wedding to Austin had taken place during the right time, but there had been hardly any stars. And the moon had been absent that night. Summer had told Kyle later that she should have seen that as a sign that her marriage would be doomed. He had laughed it off at the time, not believing in such silliness as the universe handing out signs.

But seeing the scene now, Kyle had to change his mind. Everything appeared just as it did in that storybook Summer had obsessed over. To the point the pages nearly fell free from the spine and certain words were hard to make out due to constant finger smudges. She was getting her fairytale wedding with all the signs pointing that this marriage would last.

The beginning notes of a slow, romantic ballad that currently dominated the radio started. Kyle watched as the doors to the back of the church opened. He held his breath, unsure if he was prepared for the vision that he would see. His heart beat a fast paced thrum within his chest. The world fell away.

Summer stood at the entrance of the church, alone. A vision of beauty that captivated Kyle. Her blonde hair hung in loose curls, framing her heart-shaped face. Barely there makeup, highlighting her natural charm that stole people’s attention wherever she went. Her ivory skin made his fingers itch, a fierce desire to run his fingers across it, tracing various paths like he did when they made love. 

Summer wore a Forrester original. A lace, off-the-shoulder piece that flowed around her body. Along the thin straps and top of the bodice, jewels had been sewed in. And within the lighting of the church, they dazzled. 

Kyle could hear the various whispers. Compliments of her looks. Praise of her dress. Comparisons to angels, Helen of Troy, and various princesses real and fake. He couldn’t argue against it because it was the truth. Summer, when she let her guard down, was the picture of radiance walking among humans. 

Summer met her parents at the end of the aisle. She leaned over, kissing Nick on the cheek. She repeated the action with her mother. Phyllis took the small bouquet of calla lilies from Summer. With that done, her parents moved to sit down beside Nikki and Victor.

Kyle’s stomach twisted when Summer took her first step up to the altar. His heart clenched with the second step. And the chatter of people around him dulled due to the roaring of blood in his ears when she took the final one. He swallowed, watching her approach the altar.

She looked happy. Her smile stretched from one side to the other. She vibrated with energy. The pastor made a joke about how excited she seemed to be getting married. The church laughed. Pink coated Summer’s cheeks. 

God he loved when she blushed.

A memory of their first kiss flashed through his mind. Of how quick her cheeks turned red. The way her warm breath fanned his lips as he slowly pulled away. How her eyes lazily opened, revealing blue irises as bright as the waters of Cancun.

Kyle closed his eyes. He imagined for a moment they were there, in Cancun. Lounging on the beach, sand tickling them in various places as the sun warmed their skins. Summer wearing that bright red bikini, barely held together by thin strings. Him kissing her soft, supple skin as she laid on the towel. She would be laughing, claiming he was tickling her and blocking her sun. But he would whisper devious things in her ear, enjoying the way she bit her lip with each filthy idea he suggested. Then she would stand up, snatch his hand, and drag him away somewhere. The hotel room. A secluded spot on the beach. As long as they could have their way with each other, satiating the hunger that never seemed to escape them.

“I never thought this would happen, but I’m happy for her.”

Kyle opened his eyes.

Summer Newman had now become officially married. She had her arms wrapped around her new husband. And the pair were in the middle of a sweet, blissful kiss. Kyle had to swallow back his tears and hold down his objection. How could he stop her happiness? When she had given him her blessing when he married Lola? Though it must have gutted her then as it did him now. Everything he put her through last year, making her watch as he moved on to what he thought he wanted, he deserved the hell he was in now as the preacher said, “Ladies and gentleman, I introduce to you Fenmore and Summer Baldwin.”


End file.
